Claudia Arlexa
Claudia is an aristocratic young girl living Outside Incarceron. She was adopted from Inside by the Warden of Incarceron. Jared, her Sapient has a very close relationship with Claudia. Appearance Claudia is young, described as having wavy curls of bright hair with a perpetually haughty facial expression.http://www.catherine-fisher.com/q-and-a.asp Personality and traits Intelligent, sarcastic, cunning, and cold, she shows little regard for Protocol and the formalities that bind her in private, although she adheres to them in public. She wears dresses in accordance with the Era but occasionally wears a jumpsuit or pants underneath, since it gives her more freedom of movement when engaging in activities such as horseback riding. Generally considered a very clever (although sometimes reckless) girl, she felt early on that she was superior to those around her, save for her tutor Jared and the Warden. Biography She was betrothed to Prince Giles at age five, but the engagement ended after his apparent death. She was subsequently betrothed to Caspar, the son of Queen Sia. She hated the idea of marrying him since Caspar was insufferable (he would later become a violent, philandering alcoholic), but agreed to the proposal out of fear of her father and the Queen. Many years later, she grew suspicious about Giles' death, suspecting the Queen of murdering him. She then found out (with the help of Jared and the diary of the Prince's former caretaker) that Giles was possibly still alive in Incarceron. Eventually, she met Finn (who they both suspected of being Giles, for a time) through the use of a crystal Key to the Prison (which was identical to one that Finn came to possess) and helped him to Escape. Relationships 'Finn' Finn, if he is indeed Giles, has been betrothed to Claudia since the age of five. Upon finding him in the prison, Claudia immediately recognized him as Giles and helps him and the other escape. In the first book, Finn is finally out of Incarceron and Claudia helps Finn adjust to his new noble life as the future king. 'Jared' Jared is Claudia's tutor ever since she was five. Jared was her tutor, her brother, and more of a father than John Arlex was. On several occasions, the two were accused of having an affair due to their closeness, which Claudia vehemently denied every time, believing that Jared would never dream of such a thing. 'The Warden' John Arlex – Warden of Incarceron – is Claudia's adopted father. He describes their relationship as a sort of love that is "part hate, part admiration and part fear"--but love nonetheless. Though he may seem cold, the Warden cares for Claudia. He also seems to be jealous of Jared for being closer to Claudia than he is. 'Attia' Attia and Claudia don't see eye-to-eye. Attia is harsh and quick to argue with Claudia, perhaps out of jealousy over Finn. 'Giles Havaarna' Giles was Claudia's first betrothed, and original heir to the throne. After the Queen faked a horse riding accident, he was imprisoned in Incarceron and Claudia was betrothed to his stepbrother, Caspar. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Incarceron Category:Sapphique Characters Category:Incarceron Characters